ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ginga (character)
is an Ultra believed to be one with Dark Lugiel, separated prior to the Dark Spark War. After the Dark Spark War, he was trapped in Spark Doll form. The doll and the Ginga Spark made their way to Earth and into the hands of Hikaru Raido, who uses the two to transform into Ultraman Ginga and battle users of Dark Spark Dolls. When he returned to space, he left his spark in Hikaru's possession so that he could come to the aid of earth, even if far away in the galaxy. Etymology The Japanese word means Galaxy 'in English. History Shin Ultraman Retsuden 79 Both Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel originated from space which set somewhere in the future. The two were originally one entity however, both Ginga and Lugiel had different mindsets of peace. Lugiel stated that to create an "ultimate paradise", all lifeforms must be paused but Ginga objected, saying that all lifeforms bring prosperity. The two eventually split up with Ginga bearing the light and Lugiel bearing the darkness. Ultraman Ginga Dark Lugiel orchestrated the Dark Spark War which raged between the side of good and the side of evil, as represented by the participants, the Ultramen, monsters and evil aliens from across the universe. It is known that Ginga, with the Ginga Spark, previously fought the owner of the Dark Spark, but like possibly every Ultra and monster in the war had been sealed by the Dark Spark into the form of an action figure called a Spark Doll. It is now known that this was caused by the clash between the Ginga Spark and Dark Spark, which sealed both combatants. Afterwards the event that came to be known as the Dark Spark War, due to its ending, these dolls later fell to Earth in a meteorite shower with the Ginga Spark and the Ginga Doll hidden within it. The Ginga Spark was later kept inside the Ginga Shrine by Hotsuma Raido. Sometime later, a young man named Hikaru Raido discovered the Ginga Spark, which let him combine with the action figures and possess the abilities of the being in the action figure through a process called UltraLive. Unlike other Spark Dolls, Hikaru's Mark of Courage must shine in order for Ginga's Spark Doll to be called from within. Ginga was first summoned by Hikaru to fight Thunder Darambia, and finished the monster off by using the Ginga Thunderbolt. Afterwards Hikaru claimed the Thunder Darambia Doll. This helped him in many later battles against humans and even some of his own friends that Darklived into kaiju and aliens (Thunder Darambia, Kemur Man, King Pandon, Ragon, etc) via Spark Dolls and Dark Dummy Sparks which were distributed by the mastermind's agents; Alien Valky, Alien Icarus and Alien Nackle Gray. At the same time, this allowed Hikaru to receive the Spark Dolls of the monsters he defeated. After Tomoya Ichijouji, a dark agent, was redeemed and assisted Hikaru/Ginga in the battle against Alien Valky and Tiga Dark, Ginga spoke for the first time, commenting on Jean-Nine's revival, though he didn't answer Taro's questions. In the aftermath of Hikaru/Ginga's battle with Dark Galberos, Ginga spoke again and said that every time a monster was brought back (Darklived) into the world the forces of darkness were growing stronger and that 'his' return was nearing. At the end of the series, the true mastermind behind the chaos, Dark Lugiel appeared after being revealed to have been dormant inside Principal Kyoko Shirai all along. Hikaru lived into Ginga to face Dark Lugiel but before he could complete his rise, Lugiel interrupted it and kicked him into a cliffface, stunning the Ultra. As a result of not being able to reach his full height, Lugiel dominated Ginga easily and he soon ran out of power. Later, when Ultraman Taro fought Lugiel, he gave energy to Ginga at the cost of Taro himself taking the brunt of Lugiel's attacks. After Taro vanished, Ginga revived and grew back to his original size. Summoning the Ginga Spark and turning it into the Ginga Spark Lance, he took the fight with Dark Lugiel to the moon, and after a hard struggle, he defeated him with Ginga Especially. Ginga is last seen thanking Hikaru and friends for all they have done before departing the Earth. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special When Dark Zagi appeared after Hikaru and Tomoya defeated Tyrant as Ultraman Tiga and Jean Nine respectively, Hikaru transforms into Ginga to fight Ultraman Noa's arch enemy. The two are evenly matched for the most part, until finally in a clash of beams, the Ginga Cross Shoot is able to destroy the dark Ultra. Zagi's Spark Doll was likely retrieved by Dark Lugiel after the battle. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Ultraman Ginga will make a return in the upcoming second theater special alongside Ultraman, Taro, Seven and Tiga. Shin Ultraman Retsuden When Ultraman and Tiga were in a crisis, Ginga reappeared in the nick of time to save them from Alien Magma and Zetton. He took Chigusa and Kenta back to Earth just before their time limits ran out. Afterwards, he brought along Alien Magma and Zetton's Spark Dolls as the alien requested to be trained under Ginga's wing. Ultraman Ginga S Two years after his battle with Dark Lugiel ended, Ginga returned to reunite with Hikaru on Earth after Alien Chibu Exceller planned to manifest the power of the Victorium Crystals that he stole from the Victorian civilizations. Sometime later, Hikaru Raido found a Victorium Crystal while he was on an adventure to Yucatan, Mexico, and the Ginga Spark glowed for an unknown reason. When he met the UPG members Arisa Sugita and Gouki Matsumoto, who tried to stop Shepardon from devastating the countryside, he hijacked the UPG EV1 Schnauzer and tried to stop Shepardon himself, although he didn't succeed. Hikaru later met Shou, a young man whom he had a vision of when he touched the crystal. Later, Hikaru witnessed a new Ultraman, Ultraman Victory, that Shou transformed into earlier, and because of the debris that landed on Arisa and Gouki, Hikaru wished for more power to help his friends. Once again, Hikaru transformed into Ultraman Ginga and battled EX Red King, defeating him with the Ginga Cross Shoot. Shou then stole the spark doll and began to battle Ginga, but both ultras ran out of energy. Hikaru briefly met Ginga before he was taken by the two UPG members when they recruited him in the team. After Hikaru saved Shou two times during their encounter with Eleking, he gained the man's respect, although Shou still retained his aloofness until he changed during his encounter with Gudon. Ginga at the same time gained acess to Strium Mode by Ultraman Taro, whom turned himself into the Strium Brace. Since then, both human hosts and their respective Ultras had cooperated to save the Earth from Alien Chibu Exceller and his minions. Near the end of the series' first half, both Ultraman Ginga and Victory were killed by Alien Chibu Exceller when he MonsLived into Five King and attacked them with his might. After being revived by the UPG members, both of the Ultras' human hosts transformed and fought Five King in round two. Victory distracted the chimera monster with his Victorium Slashes, allowing Ginga to get close to destroy his Victoriums with his Ginga Spark Lance, reducing Five King's power. Victory used the same plan while Hikaru/Ginga Strium destroyed Five King's parts. As the monster tried to escape, both of them attacked its wings, disabling Exceller's retreat. He put an end to Five King by using Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray. In the series finale, Exceller successfully revived Dark Lugiel, combining it with the UPG Live Base (mainly for their Victorium Cannon) and turning him into Vict Lugiel. Both Hikaru and Shou transformed into Ginga Strium and Victory. They used an attack plan of striking his Victorium cannon and swapped each others per battle but failed. Later, One Zero faked her betrayal by setting up the Earth's core to release Victorium energies. However, by the time she revealed her betrayal, Exceller had banished her. Hikaru and Shou transformed. Before another beam from Victorium Cannon could be fired, One Zero removed Shepardon's Spark Doll and quickly returned it to Shou/Victory, who UlTraned it into Shepardon Saber to destroy the Victorium Cannon. Exceller met his demise at the hands of Lugiel when he revealed himself, and to his Spark Doll state. Lugiel regained control over his body and restarted his plan to freeze all lifeforms on Earth in order to create an ultimate paradise. He easily defeated the two Ultras and turn them into stone statues. When the surviving humans regained their spirit and the Victorians gave Hikaru and Shou their necklace, they managed to revive the two Ultras and resume fighting Vict Lugiel. One Zero (who was still inside Vict Lugiel) hacked and weakened Vict Lugiel. Victory used his Sadola Scissors to slam the monster's chest, followed by an combo electric attack from his Eleking Tail and Ginga's Ginga Thunderbolt. One Zero fully weakened the monster and the duo Ultras finish Vict Lugiel with Cosmo Miracle Especially at the cost of the android's life. With Taro's job on earth done, he returned to space as Ginga departed again. Profile, Features and Techniques Ultraman Ginga's host can use Spark Dolls to obtain the powers and techniques of the beings turned into them using the Ginga Spark. Ultraman Ginga is also shown to have an ability similar to mode change. Each of his special moves cause the crystals on his body to shine a different color corresponding to the rainbow. In total Ginga has 8 special moves. Profile *'Height: Micro~Infinity (Note his normal height appears to be around 30 meters, but his height has not been officially declared.) *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Three Minutes *'Flight Speed': Faster than a jet fighter (Generally between Mach 2 and 2.5) Body Features *'Color Timer': Ginga's operates like any other color timer. Given his Spark Doll Nature, though, going over this limit won't directly affect Hikaru besides leaving him tired, upon going over the limit Ginga will forcibly disappear, leaving Hikaru wherever Ginga was before, potentially putting Hikaru in a dangerous situation. *'Ultra Armor': Ginga's operates like any other Ultra Armor. At one point it was seen glowing bright white. His armor is fire resistant to the point that he withstood King Pandon's flames. *'Zenshin Crystals': The crystals on Ginga's forehead, shoulders, forearms, chest and shins. They are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Though blue by default, these crystals change color when Ginga uses most of his finishers. *'Strength': Ginga possesses enough strength to throw a being like Kemur Man out into space with little effort. Ginga was also capable of battling EX Red King in Ultraman Ginga S. Forms - Strium= Ultraman Ginga Strium is the powered up version of Ultraman Ginga, accessed by the fusing with Ultraman Taro via the Strium Brace. In this form he can use the special moves of the Six Ultra Brothers – Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, and Ultraman Taro. He also bears Protector armor on his shoulder blades, shoulders, and under his crystals, which resembles Taro's armor, sports a Beam Lamp like Seven and Taro, and his markings have changed to more resemble theirs. After Ginga Strium and Victory's battle against Vict Lugiel had over, Taro leaves with his job on Earth is done. Due to this, Ginga lost his access over Strium Mode. Original techniques *'Ginga Spark': Ginga can also use the Ginga Spark as a weapon, though its potential as weapon is unknown, due to it being used by the previous Ginga during a brief flashback. Ginga also can change the Ginga Spark into the Ginga Spark Lance. **'Ginga Spark Lance': The Ginga Spark can transform into this weapon. First used to battle Dark Lugiel. At one point in time the energy of both the Ginga and Darkness Lance encased the users in spheres of energy as they took off to the moon. It was later used to fight Ultraman Victory and Eleking. *'Ginga Especially': Ginga's last and strongest special move, it is where Ginga fires a rainbow colored beam from his whole body. It was first used in his original form during the final battle against Dark Lugiel on the moon. *'Ginga Strium Hyper Punch': Ginga attack with a continuous flurry of highly destructive punches *'Ginga Strium Hyper Kick': Ginga attacks with a high speed kick. There is a knee variation. *'Ginga Strium Hyper Chop': Ginga delivers several chops to the enemy in a vigorous fashion *'Ginga Strium Hyper Fly': Ginga's flight speed is now now improved. *'Ginga Comfort': Ginga can shine a soft ray from his right hand which rains down on the opponent sedating them, this results in Spark Dolls using Dark Live to revert to their user. It was only used against Ragon. This attack is similar to Ultraman Cosmos' Full Moon Recht. When used Ginga's crystals shine green. When in a Storium mode,Ginga first used this attack in episode 11 of Ginga S. Others *'Ginga Cosmos Miracle Especially': Ginga can combine his Ginga Especially with his cosmos Miracle Ray to form a very powerful attack. It was used to finish off Vict Lugiel with Victory's Victory Especially in the final episode of the series. Previous Ultra Brothers techniques (via Strium Brace) *'Cosmo Miracle Ray': The combined power of the six Ultra Brothers. It is powerful enough to even overpower Hyper Zetton, something not even Cosmos, Dyna and Zero could do. Ultraman *'Specium Ray': Ginga can use Ultraman's Signature ray using the same hand movements. First use it to finish the remaining Chiburoids/Imperializers and later against Five King. *'Ultra Slash': Ultraman's ring of light, used to cut through objects. (Never used) Zoffy *'Z-Ray': Ginga can fire Zoffy's electrical ray using the same hand movements. First used against Vict Lugiel. *'M87 Ray': Zoffy's signature beam, first used against Alien Guts Bolst/Fire Golza. Ultraseven *'Wide Shot': Seven's L style beam. Ginga first use it while flying to finish King Joe Custom. Unlike Seven's, Ginga uses a blue version. *'Emerium Ray': Ginga can fire the Emerium ray by putting his fingers to his beam lamp like Seven does. Ultraman Jack *'Ultra Shot': Ginga can use Ultraman Jack's Ultra Shot using the same hand movements. First use on Android One Zero/Sadola. *'Ultra Barrier': Jack's telekinetic barrier. First used by Hikaru to escape Yapool's dimensional drift. It was also used by himself in episode 13 to shield himself from the Victory Cannon. Ultraman Ace *'Metallium Ray': Ginga can use Ultraman Ace's signature move using the same hand movements. First use on Giant Yapool and later against Alien Chibu Exceller/Five King. *'Punch Laser': Ace's beam from his Beam Lamp. (Never used) Ultraman Taro *'Storium Ray': Ginga can use Taro's Signature ray using the same hand movements. First use on Chiburoids/Imperializers. *'Blue Laser': A technique used by Taro, via his bracelet. (Never used) Ultraman Ginga Strium Ginga Spark 001.png|Ginga Spark Ultraman Ginga Strium Ginga Spark Lance 001.png|Ginga Spark Lance Ultraman Ginga Strium Ginga Comfort 001.png|Ginga Comfort Cosmos Miracle Ray ss.jpg|Cosmos Miracle Ray Spacium Ray 2014/9/3.jpg|Specium Ray Ginga M87 Ray.png|M87 Ray as Wode Shot.jpg|Wide Shot Ginga Emerium Ray.png|Emerium Ray Ginga Hand Blast.png|Ultra Shot Ginga Jack.shielf.jpg|Ultra Barrier Ginga_Metallium_Ray2.png|Metallium Ray Ginga Storium Ray.png|Storium Ray Gigna Moscmdms.jpg|Ginga Cosmos Miracle Especially - Victory= Ultraman Ginga Victory is Ginga's latest form achieved when both Hikaru and Shou scanned the Ultra Fusion Brace with Ginga Spark and Victory Lancer. Thanks to the Ultra Fusion Brace, Ginga Victory gained access to most of the main Heisei Ultra's powers in addition to his original and Victory's attacks. He still has Star Marks-like features on his head from Ginga Strium and most of his appearance change to resemble that of Victory. Ginga and Victory's Techniques *'UlTrans': With Shou as a co-host, Ginga Victory can partially Live with selected Spark Dolls, manifesting them through his right arm and enabling him to use their power(s). The dolls become weapons for Ginga Victory to use as he wields the Kaiju's powers through his arm. **'Shepardon Saber': By scanning Shepardon's Spark Doll, Ginga Victory will be armed with the Shepardon Saber, a sword that resembles said monster's back crystal. The sword can glow in different colors, each for one of the attacks Ginga Victory can perform. Past Heisei Ultras Techniques Ultraman Tiga *'Zepellion Ray': Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It is charged using the arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. Ultraman Dyna *'Solgent Ray': Ultraman Dyna’s primary signature attack. It is fired as an electric blue ray and usually used as a finisher. Ultraman Gaia *'Photon Edge': Ultraman Gaia's primary finisher. It was made by generate a large, pink whip-like beam from his crest bands on the back of his head. He clenches his fists, and bows his head before heaving backwards, generating the whip. He then thrusts his head forward, unleashing the attack. Ultraman Cosmos *'Full Moon Rect': Fired from his right palm, instead of an attack this soft ray quiets excitement and calm emotions in others. *'Cosmium Beam': Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Eclipse Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This attack can instantly kill a monster in one hit. Ultraman Nexus *'Cross-Ray Storm': A Specium Ray-like attack fired a in + style position. *'Over-Ray Storm': "L" style beam attack.Can kill monsters in one hit. Ultraman Max *'Max Cannon': Ultraman Max's finisher attack made by raising his left hand gathering particles and fires a left-handed "L" style beam. *'Galaxy Cannon': Enhanced version of Max Cannon. Ultraman Mebius *'Mebium Shot': Ultraman Mebius' signature attack, a cross style beam that can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Mebium Burst': Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave Mode's finisher, made by creating a large ball of fire in his hands; first he places his hand over and throws his arms in the air. He bring his hands together at his chest, holding the fireball. He then hurl the fireball at his foes. Ultraman Zero *'Wide Zero Shot': A "L" style beam similar to Ultraseven's Wide Shot. *'Emerium Slash': A beam similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Beam, a blast was strong enough to obliterate several opponents. }} Human Host Hikaru Raido Ultraman Ginga's main host is Hikaru Raido, a 17 year old high school student. He has the Mark of Courage, and hence is the only one able to summon Ginga from the Ginga Spark. However, Hotsuma Raido, Hikaru's grandfather, also has the same mark. Shou During Ginga and Victory's fusion into Ultraman Ginga Victory, Shou became one of the Ultra's co-host as a result. He provided the fusion Victory's UlTrans ability via the Victory Lancer. Other Media Super Hero Generations Hikaru Raido appeared in the crossover game Super Hero Generations as Ultraman Ginga. In this universe, the Ultramen, kaiju and aliens can assume the size of normal humans. This universe is a crossover including Mobile Suit Gundam and Kamen Rider characters. Transformation Scene Ultraman Ginga's human host uses the Ginga Spark to transform into Ultraman Ginga. Unlike the other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appears when the Ginga Spark opens up. Hikaru grabs it and places it on the Spark causing the face to appear and a voice to declare "UltraLive: Ultraman Ginga". In the transformation scene, Hikaru's body is enveloped by light which forms twins galaxies in an X formation. Ginga rises out of this while spinning. Ginga than lands often kicking up a circle of dirt. Hikaru_Henshin.png|Hikaru transforming Hikaru_Transforms.png|Hikaru in the middle of his transformation scene Ginga_Rise.png|Ginga's Rise scene Ultraman Ginga's rise.gif|Ginga's Rise (click to see it move) Hikaru Ginga S Transform 1.JPG|Ginga Doll Appear Hikaru Ginga S Transform 2.JPG|Hikaru in the Middle of his Transformation Hikaru Ginga S Transform 3.JPG|Hikaru attaches Ginga Doll Ginga's Rise S.png|Ginga's Rise in Ultraman Ginga S Trivia *Ginga's landing and the camera spinning around him is a reference to the spinning of a spiral galaxy. *So far Ultraman Ginga is the Ultra with the second youngest host, a high school student. Ultraman Nexus also ties for second youngest human host with Ren Senjyu at age 17 and Ultraman Tiga with Tsubasa Madoka. Ultraman Cosmos however met his host, Musashi Haruno, at the youngest age. The youngest Ultra Host was Amui who was the ancient host of Tiga at age eleven *Interestingly Ginga is one of the few Ultras not to have hand movements for when he is about to fly, the other Ultras being Nexus and later Victory. *Ginga so far appears to be the only Ultra to partially change his appearance depending on the technique he is using. *Ultraman Ginga shares his voice actor with his human host, who voices his grunts and battle sounds. However his speaking voice is done by Tomokazu Sugita, who is the narrator of the series. **Ironically, Sugita also voices Dark Lugiel, the main antagonist of the series. *Ginga is the second Ultra to be associated with a symbol. The first was Ultraman Mebius with the Mobius Strip/Infinity Symbol, while Ginga is associated with the image of a spiral galaxy. *Ultraman Ginga's transformations into other Ultras or Monsters is similar the Toei heroes, , and *Ginga is the second Ultra that does not require any maneuver to use acceleration. The first was Ultraman Max. *Ginga has a few things that made him unique than the other Ultras: **Ginga is the first instance of an Ultra transforming from something other than a human, being that his human host can transform into other Ultras, monsters and aliens. **Ginga does not destroy his enemies, he reverts them back into Spark Dolls. The only other Ultra to not destroy his opponents on a regular basis is Cosmos. **Ginga is clearly shown to not be in control when transformed, since he is a Spark Doll transformation. The first Ultras who where not in control were Ultramen Gaia and Agul. **Ginga finishes most of his battles before his time limit is up (before his Color Timer turns red). *Ginga is the first Ultra in history to have his rise interrupted by an enemy, in this case, Dark Lugiel. * When Ginga changes into Strium form, his fighting stance is that of Taro. *Ginga's head crystal has become a popular design on the back of motorcycle helmets in Malaysia. *Ginga is the second primary Ultra that fused with the secondary Ultra, in this case, with Ultraman Victroy, they turn into Ultraman Ginga Victory. The Ultra who preceded Ginga is Ultraman Mebius. *Ginga Strium is the third Ultra form change that permanently lost. The first is Mebius's Brave Mode and the second is Hikari's Hunter Knight Tsurugi mode. Out of these three, Ginga could still regain the form if Taro reunites with him and Mebius when regaining Hikari's Knight Brace. *Ginga and Dark Lugiel's origin resembles the Chinese philosophy Yin and Yang used to describe how apparently opposite or contrary forces are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. This reflected on how Ginga resembles yang (light) and Dark Lugiel resembles yin (dark). *It is unknown if Ginga could use his Ginga Sunshine or his Ginga Especially on his own energy, since when he used his Ginga Sunshine, Misuzu was his temporary co-host when Hikaru, his host, released her from the darkness after Alien Nackle Gray pulled her in, presumely giving him more power, and when he used the Ginga Especially, Taro gave him his energy after Dark Lugiel drained his energy, so he may have gave him some extra energy. **This may also explain why his Ginga Spark lance shone brightly throughout the whole battle against Lugiel. **In Ultraman Ginga S, he used the Cosmo Miracle Especially, a combination move with Cosmo Miracle Ray and Ginga Especially, all by himself. However, this could be the power given to him by the Strium Brace. *Most of the monsters Ginga Strium destroys with his finishing moves are either the same enemy or of the same species that the six Ultra Brothers (sans Zoffy) have encountered: **With Ultraman's Specium Ray he destroys Bemlar. **With Ultraseven's Wide Shot he destroys King Joe Custom. **With Ultraman Jack's Ultra Shot he destroys Sadola and Zoa Muruchi. **With Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray he destroys Yapool. **With Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray he destroys an army of Imperializers. *Ginga being an Ultraman might probably due to the result of him representing light, as with all Ultramen species are consist of light. *Ginga Victory back head has similar design to Seven Eye Sluggers. However, Ginga Victory could be the first heisei ultra to bear some similar design to the showa ultra's. **Ginga Victory voice has change. Possibly, the voice was mix up Ginga's and Shou's voice to create a new voice. Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:New Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest